


im providing fan service say thank you

by cherry_blossom_boy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Food, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, Other, POV First Person, Reader is transmasc, Sleepy Cuddles, Trans Dirk Strider, Trans Male Character, just guys being bros, trans reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27440623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry_blossom_boy/pseuds/cherry_blossom_boy
Relationships: Dirk Strider/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	im providing fan service say thank you

you had texted him about an hour ago, asking if you could come over. this had went considerably decent, though you were now outside of his house holding an umbrella over yourself so that you didn't get absolutely drenched by the cold rain that was currently pouring. in the other hand, you held an overnight bag, filled with clothes and hygiene products, necessities for staying the night, along with your phone and charger. you had rung his doorbell expecting him to answer instantaneously, which is something you have only now realized you shouldn't expect. in fact, expecting anything from your boyfriend was a futile thing and standing here for five minutes while dirk presumably got ready somewhere behind the door had made you realize that you are, in fact, never doing such a stupid thing ever again. dirk has always, and will always be way too unpredictable. but you love him for it.

you hear the front door open before you see it, since you had been staring down at the ground a moment before. dirk looks slightly amused at the sight of you, as though he had no idea you were coming. in fact, he says: "Look who it is." you can feel yourself grin just a little. you look him over before you take any steps forward. he's wearing a black t-shirt with tails from sonic the hedgehog on it in light orange, along with a nice pair of grey sweatpants. you close your umbrella before you walk inside, then, you place it in a closet that he has in the living room. you place your bag down on the floor.

you wipe your slightly muddy shoes on the welcome mat, hoping he will forgive you for any stains left there, before helping yourself to a seat on his couch. you look up at him, raising an eyebrow and patting the spot beside you. dirk sees this, and walks over to sit on the opposite side of where you had gestured. it's cool, though. or, well, warm. you can feel his body heat, which makes you realize just how cool it was outside. you take your hoodie off and tie it around your waist.

you lean your head on his shoulder, making him tense slightly, but he relaxes after a moment. it seems that he's gotten used to how physically affectionate you are at most times, though it's still a bit surprising. after a long while of having nobody around, though, he's reasonably touch starved, which leads to him wrapping an arm around you. you hum, and look up at him. his sunglasses are already a bit scratched up, you notice from staring. probably staring a bit too thoroughly.

dirk is really bad at being gentle sometimes, and it isn't just with people. he isn't as careful with his shades as you originally thought, and he has told you that he has to, "Buy new shades every fucking month. It's annoying. I don't know if it's more likely that I treat them badly or that they're poorly made, though. These motherfuckers are, like, eight dollars." you assume that he's a bit embarrassed about it, with the way that his freckled cheeks get the slightest bit red while talking. 

you leaned back now so that your head rested in his lap, and smiled when he looked down at you looking more than a little surprised at how forwardly affectionate you were being today. nonetheless, he brought a hand down to run through your hair, and you swear you could feel yourself purring. you shut your eyes for a moment, then realized you still hadn't said a word to him.

"i like your outfit", you said, and crossed your arms against your chest. he jolted slightly as he laughed, and you laughed a bit yourself, though you didn't know why. after all, it was a cool shirt he was wearing. he looked down at you, a hand still threaded through your hair.

"It was the best I had. It isn't laundry day quite yet." He said, shrugging.

"it's cute. you're cute." you say, with a surge of confidence. you feel his hands still in your hair for just a moment, and you look up at him to see that his cheeks are undeniably red. you don't mention it, not wanting to embarrass him, but you store the knowledge that you actually made him blush in your mind. gosh, he is adorable.

you sit up then, already getting a bit bored with lying there. it could be the neurodivergent brain in your head. either way, you look at him with your eyebrows quirked. "you have anything to eat? i am hungry and significantly fuckin' bored."

your partner hums, and you can almost feel the wheels turning in that mind of his. "I've got candy and leftover pizza." dirk says, sitting up a bit in his seat along with you.

you stand, then, smiling slightly. "pizza sounds awesome." you say, as you walk from the living room to the kitchen without checking to see if dirk is following you or not. he is, but you would totally help yourself to some pizza either way. you open the fridge to grab the pizza box and place it on the counter, grabbing out two slices and putting it down onto a paper plate, then into the microwave. you lean against the counter and look up at your boyfriend as it cooks. he's tall, man. why does he have to be so tall.

he walks over to stand beside you, and you lean against him once again. it's always like you can't get enough of him, like everytime he's there you _need_ to touch him. to feel his warmth.

the microwave beeps, and you grab the plate, setting it on the counter. you look in his refrigerator again and grab out a bottle of orange Crush. you bring this carbonated beverage into the living room along with your plate. you sit back on the couch, then set your things down on the coffee table that's in front of you.

your boyfriend sits down, too, crisscrossing his legs and grabbing the remote to turn on Saiki K on Netflix. you eat your pizza and drink your soda while watching the show, all while dirk is leaning against your side. you get up to throw your plate away and leave the bottle on the table, coming back to sit by dirk. you wrap an arm around him as you watch the episode in progress, but you're a bit distracted just looking at him.

you realize that you're staring, and he must notice, too, because he looks up. "You need something else?" he asks, and his voice is light, just on the verge of laughter. you feel your cheeks heat up, but keep your face neutral. you shake your head, then lean it on his shoulder. he hums and leans in to press a kiss to your forehead.

you raise your eyebrows and look up just to press your lips against his, and you can feel him wrap his arms around you. he's so warm, and so close, and maybe you're breathing a bit heavily. your hair is disheveled, and when you break apart, it feels as though that was a bit more intense than it actually was, since you were already a bit of a mess before.

he lies back a bit, and you lie your head against his chest. you can hear the television still playing in the background, but you focus on listening to his heartbeat. you always love being so close to him, and you love being able to just relax when he's around. he looks down at you, and you notice that his face is still pretty red.you smile up at him, and he smiles back.

the brown roots of his hair are growing back, and you make a vague note that you should help him with it when he wants. sadly, though, you are tired. it was a bit late when you got to his house, and after checking the time, you realize that time has flown by. "i'm tired." you say, and dirk hums thoughtfully.

"Do you want to sleep in my bed with me? I usually don't go to sleep this early, but I will for you, if you want." he says, and his voice is light and affectionate, though he sounds a bit tired himself. you nod at the question, and he slowly sits up, giving you time to get up and grab your overnigt bag before starting to walk to the bedroom, with dirk following behind you.

when you get there, you turn on the light and look around. you're a bit surprised, seeing as his room looks cleaner than usual. he must have cleaned up for you. you mention this to him, and you swear you can see his face turn a bit pink. "I wanted to be hospitable." he says, scratching at his neck a bit sheepishly. he shrugs, though, and follows you to the bed.

you put your pajamas on, and dirk turns around to give you privacy. you set your bag down beside the bed and get up to turn the lights off, then walk over to the bed again. you get under the covers, and so does dirk. you lay on your side, and after a few minutes, you can feel him cuddled up against you. he wraps his arms around you as though you're just a big teddy bear. you grin a little.

"i love you." you murmur, and his head is leaned against your shoulder, but you can hear him say it back. you listen to the sound of the rain hitting hard against the rooftop, and it is peaceful. you feel yourself drifting to sleep. as you do, the last thing you feel is dirk's light breathing against your neck, and you're slightly conscious of how close you two are. it's nice, and warm, and you love him so much.


End file.
